A Bucket of Bolts
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: Just thoughts and feelings on everyday objects we see in Initial D. Be careful of going to dealerships and insult cars, they might understand what you say.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I thought of writing this story for a long time. I hope you enjoy it!

No I don't own Initial D, but anyone can own Initial D cars.

* * *

Chapter 1: New/Old legend

* * *

I been alive and running for almost 20 years since my driver bought me from the dealership. I was only a few mileages old when he drove me downhill at full throttle. For years he drove me there night after night for delivery. If I'm not running I'm just parked beside the shop. The old man takes my health very seriously even though I'm not half stock. Then a couple years back I can still remember his son Takumi to handle the delivery at the age of 13. From the moment he can shift gears smoother I can feel a small spark of natural talent. Even the old man knows he can mold Takumi into natural talent.

Anyways on one of my deliveries I met a yellow car…I really want to say bullet but he has improve since we first met. Even though he is 17 years younger than me he is still cocky for his own good. So I raced him and I win as simple as that, got a full tank of gas too! They are going to be one of my biggest rivals yet. So After Saturday we went to the beach. Damn gunk oils, even I know Takumi cares about Natsuki even a year and a half not having a single conversation. Personally I really like her because she called me cute! Who in their right minds call a car cute? I mean striking yes, pretty that's okay but cute never.

Then the next race I met the 'fastest' car in Japan the Nissan GTR R32. Okay it got the muscles, it got good handling but it's much heavier and expensive to own too. He lost to me losing his dignity and his driver a few couple hundred yen to repair the body. Not even a few weeks later Takumi got another challenge from a certain red civic. His driver claims he is the fastest downhiller, naturally things got even worse during the race. Geez I didn't know cars that are very sturdy can be uses as a weapon. Then again he did take heavy damage hopefully he recovers soon.

Okay I never got the chance to date at all, but hey I'm a car! I still have feelings too. Skipping a few months later I met a sileighty I think that is what you call it. God she is so pretty, drifting ever corner like the road is made for her. She even got a beautiful exhaust note then again there is this one car I know and he and his driver are hopeless. coughS13cough.

Sometimes I parked right next to the shop hopping the original driver will drive me someplace interesting. I watched little kids come by, Finally Takumi comes home from school, and he went inside the shop and takes the keys from the rack. Yay we are going somewhere, actually later on Natsuki-chan hopes and the three of us went to Mt Akina Lake. Takumi parked and went off with Natsuki. Hours later I still waited, I really wanted to see what's happening. They came back ready to depart. _They better not do anything with my interior._I thought wary, and then there was a sudden weight disputation to the driver's side. I gape at them; really there are movies where romance happens in the car. They kissed! I turned and face the lake, maybe Takumi isn't slow as everyone thought he is. That very next day my good friend the AE85, told me he nearly spin out of control.

"Why?" I asked. The 85 shrugged at his suspension.

"I don't know, but I remember Itsuki mention something about love-sick." I groan inwardly kids these days.

"Why is that important? Isn't that everyday drama? My buddy looked at me with a dumbstruck expression.

"Please don't tell you don't know." If I have arms I would have throw them in the air.

"No I don't now would you please tell me."

"Okay from what Itsuki says it started with a bunch of roses delivered to the gas station."

"A bunch of what? To a gas station who is it from."

"It's roses and it's from the White Comet himself." Oh great that's what we need kids who got the wrong idea.

"They think if he is love sick, then it will affect his driving." Yes that's the sentence I been waiting for.

"He is not love-sick he is just distracted about the upcoming race. When is it?"

"The next Saturday after Akagi's RedSuns and the Night Kids race." Ah that will give enough time for my driver to tune me up a bit.

"Ah don't worry I'm sure they are just overreacting, but I see you then." I said as Itsuki closed the car door.

"Good Luck!"

* * *

Then we were 'forced' to attend a race of the RedSuns against the Night Kids. By just seeing them pass us I'm forced to say both of them improved. Especially the FD, that driver finally gets the car. I mean the actually purpose of that car, cornering and lightness of the car. That race shouldn't been our break, but someone is very persistence that orange Silva Q. Thinking he can win because we both have equal ground. Uhm…no Takumi have been driving in adverse weather conditions for what? 5 years?

There is another car I really, really hate. And yes hate is a strong word. Look I really respect him but it's the way he talks to Takumi that really gets under my suspensions. But thanks to him I got a new engine because of it. Two liter turbo and misfiring whatever you call it my rear-end. Excuse me if there is any kids or younger a year please look at something else. Look just because he won with a much more powerful engine and experience doesn't mean he can teach us a lesson like our test driver.

What? You wanted to know about Mika-chan? She's different from Natsuki-chan by a whole lot not to be offensive or anything. Too bad it wasn't me that Takumi drove to the beach, I mean really because air-condition is stronger? That is unfair it's not my fault that my air-condition is faulty because of it age. Not only that new car blew Takumi off the pass, but is much more modern car than I am. Oh yeah now I remember why I really don't like that colour, that stupid over-confident Toyoda MR2. Like driver like car I should say. Thanks to Fujiware luck we won that nearly impossible race.

If it wasn't for Takumi accepted the challenge from Takahashi Keisuke, both of them won't have the same strive to be the best of the best. Thanks to Project D Takumi will learn new things as for me the excitement I experienced years ago resurfaced again. Yes it's true that Kanagawa expenditure is a lot more challenging, and similar to our previous races, but with at higher speeds.

You know for your information I met a car that is smart beyond its age. Well almost I really respect this one. I mean she was de-tuned for the downhill race, smart driver that one. Really I can never forget that beautiful white comet. She is the most attracting one I ever seen but still Takumi beaten them and I hope I can race her again one day.

Panda Toyoda Trueno.

Driver: Fujiware

Silver Top 4A-GE (20 valve)

AKA: Ghost of Akina, Project D's downhiller

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Initial D, but you can own the cars.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sometimes two is better than one.

I parked silently next to my sister who is probably the smartest car in Gunma. I was bought by the same dealership in Maebashi. I and the other couple hundred FDs parked at the dealership wait for a driver to pick us. Some of us hope that we would appear on the racetrack, why? Because our generation we are manufactured and designed to be the perfect cornering machine. We are made to outclass the Nissan's yellow card- the GTR. They are our mortal enemies from the moment the start on assembly. More importantly is to continue our legacy as the Rx7 model. Before us is the Mazda savanna Infini.

When I first arrived with my new driver I first noticed a white car with similar shape as mine. Back at the dealership many of us looked down upon that model due to it age and power output. They even dare to say it's a 'chick' car. Too often I had seen many of this kind being towed, garaged, and broken down. The ones who have a much more expensive package tend to take their insults to a higher level. Like the time Keisuke came to pick up an FD. He and his brother parked not so far where I parked but close enough to those 'higher' ego FDs.

"Hey Savanna, did you came back for a maintenance check?' Seriously even though I'm a sport package I toohoped to be picked soon. The white Savanna simply stared the long roll of FDs and glanced at the other production models.

"So how long have you been here?" That simple question is a **major **insult, who is this Savanna? By just asking them what year they were made was enough, but asking how long they were parked at the dealership. Then a blond hair guy and his slightly older version of him came to my direction. The other FDs were too..dumb to understand the real meaning behind it. The other models like the vans, Mx-5, and other convertibles Mazda savannas whisper quietly at the visitor.

"Well some of us are here for years and some are months." I can swear the FC is rolling her head lights out. I mean how old is she?

"I think…this one aniki." The older guy look..I mean scan me. It's was scary! I was afraid to move an inch until he looked away. The white FC gave a deep melodic laugh.

"That's my Ryosuke." She said.

"Why yellow? He asked his younger brother, the person he addresses gave a mischievous smile. That time I'm safe to say they are opposites.

"It's flashy; people can see me coming and recognize me easier." It's almost scary how cars reflect what the person is driving is like.

"Keisuke, I thought you said a **practically **colour like blue or sliver…"

"Aniki I told you if I choose a colour close to your FC, people will mistake us."

"How can they? Mine is a white savanna infini and yours is an Mazda enfini." I agree how can people mistake an FD and an FC? I have more aerodynamic then that grandmother.

* * *

As the two brothers took us to a place called Mt Akagi, it changes the way how I was bought up. It's true I passed her easily on straights but on the corners it was a total different story. Uphill I got at least a chance to catch up, but when it comes to the downhill I got lost. I know being pushed to the limit is a bad thing to a new pup like me but just seeing my sister racing on Mt Akagi with a blend with grip and drift simply captivated me.

The Takahashi brothers went back inside the manor deep in conversation. My brakes and tires felt worn and my engine drained from the run. A deep melodic chuckle from my right made me turn and gave her a glare.

"Not bad, not all cars managed to stick close to me like glue before." she said cooling her engine with a turbo timer.

"Really? I said with sarcasm. Yeah I was really sorry I was only 4 cm from you're bumper." The white car gave him almost a peaceful look at a certain sulking yellow car.

"Aye I was getting worried about Keisuke getting a car that I don't like, but at least I have some to share my space. So what type of a car do you wanted to be?" I stare at her with shock can't she see that I'm made for the track?

"A race car, isn't it ever car's dream?" I added seeing her whipping her wind shield thoughtfully.

"Can a piece of metal decided whatever it wanted to be made?" she asked turning the question back to myself.

"Uhm..I guess….."

"Sometimes life goes in your way and sometimes against it. So there is no wrong or right answer to this question." That got me thinking maybe dreams are meant to happen but sometimes it's just wishful thinking. My perceptive changed on that very day thanks to my older sister. Later that week she and her driver gave us a team sticker. All that hard training with her and her driver pays off as both of us unleashed our signature card: twin drift. The FC and Ryosuke supposedly are not attending the race against the Speed stars, but a treat from fate lead us to a downhill legend.

* * *

"You need to work on those turns of yours brother." Before our relationships were uneasy it's always 'hey you, and 'FD', but as me and my driver show what we learn she accepts the fact both of us are ready. Still the air of mystery still surrounds her and Ryosuke. It's just is like car and driver I can't imagine them being apart for a day. Okay Keisuke might have miscalcu….what am I saying he is analytical like those two. (He meant the White Comet) Anyway as humiliating as it is, we lost to a…pause…fine I say it an AE86. At least we won the Night Kids GTR. Ha! Now that is pay back from insulting my sister calling her 'outdated' FC.

Iwase Kyoko? You mean that female uphiller in Saitama and drive a black FD? Okay I admit she defiantly have style and is not a normal fan. About Kyoko her driver she is…odd asking if Keisuke have a girlfriend currently. But then again she has ten times the courage to ask him that. For that I think they should be together. I mean she really likes Keisuke she even came to see me! If that wasn't enough she kissed me right on the bonnet! If it wasn't for those EVO idiots I won't be in the garage waiting for parts.

Thank the gods for Ryosuke's advice at Godfoot's race, without him we would have lost on the downhill section. We certainly have shown that GTR whose boss. Even if sister told me repeatedly not to hold grudges with GTRs, but I couldn't stand it. They have to be annoying for once and god I really don't like 4wds cars. I thought meeting those pair in Saitama was bad enough. If it wasn't for Keisuke knowing the gang that those idiots hired it's what Fumihiro says "At first it was a huge conflict, now it's just nothing."

"Take it easy brother, but I do need to remind you? You are falling behind again." said the former white comet passing the FD for the third time in uphill. In the FC Ryosuke glanced at his rear-view mirror. He relaxed his grip as he passed a right-hand corner. Keisuke remind observant, but couldn't see any opening at his brother's driving line.

But I will not forgive that old, clunker outdate panda Trueno. Even up to this day he is my biggest rival second to the one parked next to me.

Driver: Takahashi Keisuke

Yellow 3rd generation Rx7 Mazda Enfini

Rotary engine 13-REW

AKA: second best driver of the Redsuns, Akagi's 4wd killer and Uphiller for Project D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Initial D, but you can own the cars.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Silent, deadly and beautiful.

We are cars, built to move around efficiently and effectively. I was lucky enough to be rescued from the scrap yard. The driver before me was into drag races. That meant the original engine that I had is sold for parts, replaced by a 20-REW engine. It's not bad for a while but too soon I got worn even more. My type of model isn't made for this kind of abuse. It wasn't less than a year I barely make over the finish line. At the same time the FD model came out and I was sold from the scrap heap. The other FCs that is sent there has a longer mileage that I do. The second driver he is a bit nicer than the first. At least he replaced everything that was worn, but he hardly drove me anywhere. He only brought me out for special occasions like taking his girlfriend to the beach. Then another year has pass and I found myself back in the dealership. I was left to face the newest cars in the production line- FD3S. I parked there thinking that my glory days are gone. But regretfully I would like to say it's not true. It's that very next day, my purpose was changed forever.

If cars can talk then he probably heard me moaning in self pity. Beyond the other models I noticed a very young man walking around the FD's sometimes he would stop and look at the labels of the cars. He skipped most of the premium packages and the cars that are not a rotary. Then he came to me, so I got a better look at him. Shamelessly he looked pretty good looking, if cars can blush than I'm redder than the sun. We had a little staring contest, seizing each other up, but he was the one who looked away.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with that car?" he asked the dealer next to him. I stare at him with disbelief. The next few words were all buzzing because a few FDs beside me are making a riot about it. He and the dealer went back to the dealership to 'discuss' a few things. I sag even lower to my suspension. Then both of came back out not to look at the FDs but at me. He unlocked the car door and adjusted the seat to his comfort level and all mirrors. As he drove wasn't much of a reaction, not even a flaw in his driving. There was a slight correction in terms of wheel alignment.

Weeks went by and I'm still waiting for that driver to come back. I nearly gave up as fall approach, but then I hear footsteps going to my direction. "Hello there missed me?" I don't need to look up to see who spoke to me. All I know he chosen me out of all the FDs in the dealership. He brought me home to a huge residence and parked next to a Benz. The Benz looked at me from my nose to the tail lights.

"You need an overhaul." It was a statement not a question. A few hours later he did came back bring a flattish bag with him. "You're in luck Mazda Ryosuke seems wanted to get started as soon as possible." I don't know what he is thinking but he drove me to the city of Maebashi.

"Ah Ryosuke-kun so this is the little beauty that caught your eye." I shivered under the intensive glaze from a mechanic it felt like I was X-rayed. He circles me taking every detail from my crusing suspension, 2 year brake pads, all season's tires, and my crystal white body.

"The mileage looks very young it seems like her first owner just throw her away and the previous one hardly took her out at all. Judging by the bonnet…." The mechanic opens the bonnet to see the engine bay below. Got a healthy engine to and there is also evidence that see was fitted a powerful engine." The mechanic looks up to see Ryosuke standing there silently.

"Opps Sorry Ryosuke-kun got carried away. Now…" That mechanic with a crazy glint in his eyes as he stripped on latex gloves beside me I felt Ryosuke stiffen slightly. Maybe it was a bad idea for Junya-san to fix her up.

* * *

1 year later:

I was gliding on the asphalt no wait more like dancing. I can't believe it Ryosuke is amazing! Oh there go #23, right behind us with the others. His maneuver and control is so precise. His exits in turns are crisp and clean. Wherever I wanted to go he goes. So far we are undefeated, but I know in my engine he is going to move on to something big. We practice every night on Mt Akagi, everyday he would discover something new and test it there. It became out private test track even though he skipped two or three days his reflexes never dulled. Soon I grew even happier when Ryosuke takes me out; either it's a short trip to the University or pick up parts from garages.

Not even a year later we moved on from the race tracks to the touge passes. It was I who helped him escape from a horde of girl-friends eating him. Also he helped me avoid flittering cars. Oh when I mean flirting, they swarm.

"White Comet-sama!" honks the other cars on the side lines as we drift pass. Yes I had been called like that ever since. I used to be an nobody, the car make the show are the ones are heavy modified. The biggest flit of the all is a certain black EVO 3. It's already twice both of us raced. Ryosuke and Sudo-san are equal in terms of speed, but it's the gambling what makes them different.

"Hey Savanna-chan, want to go out with me."

"No." I answer curtly as Ryosuke warms up the engine.

"Starting the countdown in 5 seconds!" shouted Keisuke over the sounds of revving rotary and misfiring system. Ryosuke revved the engine, people who seen us race before the RedSuns this going to be an interesting race.

"Well I see you in the finish line beautiful. Once we win you and I are going on a date." This EVO 3 is getting on my nerves. Too bad he and Sudo-san are overconfident, this is their downfall.

"Not if we went there first." I muttered the Savanna and the EVO 3 blasted though the straight.

Ever time girl-fans approached I wanted to shout that 'he's mine'. I know him even better than anyone else on the planet. He might never talk to me personally but I can just feel what he is feeling. It's one of those times 'be one with the car' is possible. Sometimes he would relax and listen to the rotary exhaust note or just a simple tap on the bonnet as if to say thanks. Well at least my brother stops asking questions about my crush.

"Oh yeah sister didn't you had a crush or loved someone." I suppress a sigh which I learn from Ryosuke. I guess I spoke too soon. Seriously, he doesn't see me pestering him about the black FD.

"No I don't brother, not anymore." I muttered causing the FD to lean closer.

"So…who's the lucky car?" I couldn't help but envy Ryosuke's human brother, he hardly questions at all. Mine is just as annoying as before we meet.

"I don't like anybody how many times do I have to say it?" Right on cue Ryosuke came out and rescues me from an interrogating police cruiser. His controlled emotions tell me one thing, I needed upgrades. We leave the residence not knowing if we are going to see it again. Our first stop is Matsumoto-san's garage. Soon I was fitted with a high wing, new tires and rimes; inside my bonnet are two supercharger screws. Matsumoto-san added some of his magic with my handling performance. I knew that day is coming close our death match with the Shimigami driver aka Hojo Rin. Shimigami, I used to like him. Him and I enjoy our runs together 3 years ago. I could say we dated, he was charming like Ryosuke. Kind, charmastic, gential, and very intelgent. Even if GTRs and Rx7s aren't suspose to mix. We still find that spark that all engines have, but we have no choice but to be separated from each other because of the conflict with Ryosuke, Kaori-san and Rin-sempai. Eventually Ryosuke and I are getting tired of running away, might as well get over with it. No the White Comet is not dead, only retired.

* * *

White Mazda Savanna Infini

Driver: Takahashi Ryosuke

13-BT rotary engine (supercharger)

AKA White Comet, Leader of RedSuns and Project D

* * *

So I wasn't so sure of ending it with three cars so this fic will be In process until further notice.


	4. Chapter 4

No I don't Initial D, but as for owning one of the cars through that is a different story. Since there is a request for more...

* * *

Chapter 4: Black Beauty

Everyone's first setting started as a stock car, some will stay stock and some becomes heavily modified. I myself started as a basic model of the FD, when you have a basic package you are 'basically' the lowest of the car status. I was lucky to be picked only a few months later by a girl at the age of eighteen. To me I thought I was a form of transport, not like the others lucky FDs being picked to race the Fuji speedway freshmen series. Whereas I was lead straight to an apartment parked there with nothing to do. One day she drove me to Tsuchizaka, she pushed awfully hard on the gas pedal. At the end of the pass we meet up with 2 guys and 2 other cars I had seen before. One is silver Toyota Altezza, an old panda Toyota Corolla Levin GT – Apex.

"Hi, so..er…What's going on here?" The FD asked to the elder Toyota. The Toyota snorted. The Altezza shrugged his front axis, but his headlights were directed to me.

"So are you new?" I was about to answer until the Corolla interrupted.

"Of course she is, can't you hear she is stock to the chassis?" Wow that Toyoda sounds bitter; I wonder what got him so revved up? Wait he can tell I'm stock.

"Uhm….Yes, so where are we?" I asked nervously to the Altezza who for some reason is much nicer to me.

"We are at the touge, where the excitement starts. Oh yeah please don't mind this old gas guzzler he is just like that ever since he heard some rich kid is the best in Gunma." Not long after he finish his sentence the Toyoda started to rant again.

"I bet he is all shows no skills at all. That's the arrogance of rich kids these days, never understanding the hard work for each racer to modify his or her car. He added seeing Kyoto and the FD. I bet they didn't even know the basic concepts of how to drive the car properly. Abusing the chassis, engine life and paid manual work."

"Uhm..excuse me what if he is good as people claim he is…" Her next words were silenced by a cold glare by the Levin.

"Careful my friend this is why you don't have any relationships with other cars. This is also the reason why staying bitter for the past 20 years is not good for your health." Somehow I managed to get along with the other guys since I'm the only girl there like my driver she's the only one in her group. For the next few months she and Sakamoto her friend since high school came to a remote garage where the manager's favorite cloths are overalls.

Oh Hello, Kyoko-chan here to look around?" But then he sees a black FD parked right in front of the garage. "Ah..I see you finally found yourself a car the one you been dreaming since you came here.

"Ojisan! I was not dreaming…" Then the manager winked at her childhood friend.

"Actually she does you should have seen her here, she spends her free time just looking at car reviews in the magazine. If they say even a smallest insult she fires up like a F1 car hurting down the straight and …"

"Ojisan! I said no more! Geez I do not fire up like an F1 car!" Actually for me I know what an F1 car is. I can see why her uncle would say something like that if human temper can be translated to exhaust noise she would have that distinct pitch. After what seem like hours she, her uncle and Sakamoto came out the store to see me.

"Hmm… So this is all stock? No sport suspension, brakes, tires, low profile spoiler, stock rear-view mirrors, and… He opens my bonnet to see my lovely Wankel engine if I do say so myself. The engine most likely needed extra power if you are practicing the touge, but too much…." He started rambling again under his breath.

"So Ojisan how long will it take?" she asked looking fondly at me. Really I guess we are a match made for heaven.

"Well mechanical wise not much, but as for you need at least years of training to get use to this kind of car." She didn't look so happy about it, but determination flare in her eyes.

"Then so be it."

* * *

Two years come and gone. Already we established a fierce reputation in the streets of Saitama. One of the finest and fastest female racers in the area. That wasn't enough soon her friends formed a group of racer who perfected the Tsuchizaka pass with flying colors. The group wasn't formally founded until Project D arrived with a challenge. We (Me and Kyoko) are confident to win this group called Project D especially with Altezza as our brains.

All that faded away when I accidentally dropped my driver's cell phone back at the garage. I was parked nearby a shade which cools my interior nicely. I watched peacefully, but then I caught a sound of a eerily similar exhaust aside from an extra turbo. It was (I shamelessly added) a handsome FD with a high profile spoiler. I really hoped it didn't see me, but at the same time I do. Then the unthinkable happen. The driver side of the FD door opened and stepped out a quite attracting young human. What really stands out the most is his bleached blond hair. What is that guy thinking? Still watching from the distance, the yellow FD takes notice of me. The FD didn't speak but only inclined his front spoiler in acknowledgment. After a while the FD drove away leaving my driver rooted to the spot clutching her cell phone. We drove back to our apartment I can tell she was not concentrating at all. _Must be love sick._ Sure enough the next three days later after the encounter of the driver of the yellow FD. She sat at the curb slipping a ice cold drink at the shade where she parked me.

"What should I do FD? I really wanted to see this person. I mean I can't my mind off of him." She's not the only one I thought dully a certain yellow FD is still stuck in my ECU. The next night the group gathered around the parking lot and I was parked with my comrades.

"So what's new?" I asked trying to control my nerves.

"Not bad my driver had pulled up an all night analyzing out future opponents." Yes trust our leader to research the data he pulled from the websites.

"Hey panther are you alright? Your exhaust sound shaky maybe our drivers need to have a look at it." Panther is my nickname of our group; I guess it matches my driver's style.

"No I'm fine." The Levin narrows his headlights at her.

"No but I know that symptom from anywhere, have you got a crush on some car?" I ignore at the 'some car' statement but smiles nervously.

"No please don't tell me it's that red Miata we saw last week." I scolded this time are they questioning my taste? I believe so.

"No it's…" The next words were drowning by sounds of exhaust echoing through the pass. The three of us were silent trying to identify the cars that they will be facing.

"Hey those sounds familiar." started the Levin glancing at his driver Akiyama. He is standing still his eyes did not waver at the trees as if expecting a long lost friend he is going to meet again.

"Here they come!" exclaimed Satamoto informing his team leader who was giving advice about the conditions of the race. I couldn't describe the feeling running through my chassis. What I was seeing then is a yellow FD from the track. That RE-Amemiya body kit still fresh from my memory.

"Finally a formal race, I been waiting for quite a while. Now we will see who is the fastest." The Levin slightly straighten up a little getting a look at the car.

"Panther see that Yellow FD? That is your opponent." I have no control over my feelings and that goes to the same to Kyoko. Seeing the shock leaving her face, but it doesn't mean she can mask her feelings. Both of us are in a bad shape, we had to race the car and human we liked. That Saturday of our race, Kyoko checked my bonnet. I really nervous that something is wrong even before the race had even started. She closes it again to meet her opponent, I believe Takahashi Keisuke. The yellow FD too seizes me up, but I kept my cool just like my driver. The race was scheduled to start at 10pm. We made our way to the starting line but something happened to my engine. She started to cry after seeing her 'darling' saying he was disappointed neither I didn't see eye to eye with the FD. I tried confronting her but unless my engine miraculously repaired itself so we can start the race.

I can never thank Project D #4 for transporting Keisuke and a fellow rotary specialist checking my engine bay. I thank the gods for just a spark plug. Soon I was ready up and running. Oh the race? We chat a long while, but it didn't last long. Not even a month later Kyoko came back to Mt Akagi to see Keisuke. I really sorry to say that we are not meant for each other. Since we have a huge liking of them all we can do is respect their wishes.

* * *

a/n There you go! A little something for Valentine. Nothing is better than a sad love story. As they say on Feb 14th may your pockets be full of chocolates, rather than fan girls in each hall way.

Please R&R !


End file.
